Within the optics industry, numerous applications require a light source capable of producing multiple Watts of visible light. For example, DLP® high definition televisions (HDTV) incorporate high-power lamps or light-emitting diodes (LED). More recently, vertical external cavity surface-emitting lasers (VECSELs) have been developed which, when combined with a frequency-doubling crystal, form a laser module capable of producing sufficient visible light to power video displays. Conventional packaging of the optical components that make up the laser module is expensive and difficult to manufacture for a variety of reasons.